The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for automatically tracking the sun with an object. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus using the Global Positioning System (GPS) and ephemeris data for automatically tracking the sun regardless of location on the earth, weather conditions, or intensity of electromagnetic radiation from the sun, and for automatically directing an object towards the relative position of the sun to expose the object to a substantial amount of sunlight.
Certain devices must follow the sun during daytime hours to expose a panel to the rays of the sun. The panel may include a solar collector, solar cell, or test panel, which is moved to face the sun as it travels across the sky. Typically, photo-sensors are used to direct the panel towards the sunrays as the sun moves across the sky. The photo-sensors use the sun""s rays to control mechanical motion of the device and position the panel to the rays of the sun.
Prior art devices using photo-sensors are sensitive to variations in weather and specifics of the geographic location of the device. For example, panels used to test the exposure of paint samples to the rays of the sun may be conducted at a location where the sun shines most of the year. Thus, the location provides an easier target for the photo-sensors to follow the sun. Unfortunately, testing the exposure of the paint samples to sunlight may not always lend itself to being performed where the sun provides a substantial amount of intensity throughout the year. It is therefore desirable that a device tracks the position of the sun and directs a panel to the direction of the sun regardless of weather conditions or geographical location, among other disruptive or interrupting factors.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
One aspect of the present invention provides an apparatus for automatically directing an object to the sun, regardless of location of the object on the earth, weather conditions near the object, or intensity of electromagnetic radiation from the sun, among other disruptive or interrupting factors. The object may include a test surface, solar collector, and solar cells, among other possible devices or applications requiring near continuous exposure to the electromagnetic radiation of the sun. The apparatus uses a GPS device to acquire the position of the apparatus on the earth. The apparatus includes a controller operatively coupled to the GPS device. The controller calculates the relative position of the sun with respect to the object. The controller is operatively coupled to a positioning system. The positioning system is mechanically or electrically coupled to the object. Commands from the controller operate the positioning system to articulate the object. The object is automatically directed towards the relative position of the sun to follow the travel of the sun across the sky.
The foregoing summary is not intended to summarize each potential embodiment, or every aspect of the invention disclosed herein, but merely to summarize some aspects of the present invention, among others.